riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anouk Duprey
Main Plot Role None as of yet. Major Event Participation *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Character's Full Name: Anouk Duprey Nickname: ''' none yet '''Hair Color & Length: Blonde just below her shoulder Build & Body Type: Slender Skin Tone: slightly pale Height: 5’8” Weight: average for a third year Birthday: 13 January Astrological Sign: Capricorn Place of Birth: Paris Places the Character has lived: , Hogwarts Current residence: Ministry Boarding house Nationality: French Native Language(s): French, English Accent Present? If so what accent?: French Pets: none Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for): Hazel, Phoenix Feather, 10 ½ inches Blood Status: pureblood Social Class: upper Special Talents/Skills: She is bilingual speaking French and English and is also somewhat talented at Charms and Transfiguration. Mannerisms or Habits: When nervous she has a tendency to play with her hair or continuously tuck it behind her ear. She rarely if ever smiles and if she does it usually turns into a smirk. When she’s bored she drums her fingers on the closest hard surface. Childhood Background Mother: Alison Baudouin Duprey Father: Gerard Duprey Siblings: none Other Relatives? She isn’t sure about this since her parent’s never really took the time to tell her if she had any. Childhood Friends: they mostly consist of the children of other French pureblood familes, she’s not very close to them since she would only ever see them when her family had parties or took her to parties of other families. Relationship with Family Members: She isn’t very close to her parents as their career’s tend to take priority but she does talk to them some when they are home. They are not an affectionate family which attributes a lot to her coldness towards others, Best Memory of Family: when she was still too young to go to school, she’s not sure how old she was her father had taken her into the town that they live in and got her ice cream at the little ice cream shop. Then he took her to the park where they fed the duck and he swung her on the swings. Worst Memory of Family: there really isn’t one that she has its mostly a feeling that she has all the time when she is home. It’s a feeling of uneasiness and that her parents don’t care about her as much as they should, that their jobs and parties are more important. Family Quirks or Secrets: parents are of the old thinking that muggles are the inferior species and try to keep that to themselves since Muggles are more accepted by the wizarding world now a days. Important Experiences/Injuries: During the attack on Hogwarts with the Dragon’s she received a head injury, broken ribs and a punctured lung. She also saw her friend Adonis killed by one of the Dragons. Places Visited as a Child: London, Paris, and Lyon Enemies: None Hometown Atmosphere: A small town where everyone is friendly and knows each other. It’s somewhat rural and the whole town is surrounded by fields. Muggles mostly live there and what wizards do keep pretty much to themselves to avoid exposure. Childhood Room Appearance: Her room is kept neat and her bed always made. The walls are all pink not having been changed since she was a baby. In one corner under the set of corner windows is a pile of stuffed animals all arranged in size with the small ones at the front. A bookshelf is located next to a desk on the right side of the room across from her bed and the dresser is on the left by the closet. On either side of the bed are little tables with lamps on each. Schooling House: Slytherin Current Year Level (If Student): Third Favorite Class & Why: Transfiguration, she finds the complexity of the magic intriguing and a challenge Least Favorite & Why Class: Herbology, she is not too big on plants Clubs? n/a Quidditch? n/a Prefect or TA? n/a OWL Scores by Class:'n/a '''NEWT Scores by Class:'n/a '''Personality During School: It can vary depending on the person. She can be nice to those that she considers friends but those that aren’t she can be cold and reserved. She gets annoyed by things that she deems petty easily. Friends: It’s hard for her to make friends so she doesn’t really have any close friends. Though she considered Adonis Leva and Whit Chequal friends. Favorite Professor & Why: She doesn’t really have one. Least Favorite Professor & Why: doesn’t really have one of these either. Significant experiences during school: Her first experience seeing some one die. Best memory from school: Getting her letter and arriving at Hogwarts. Since she was supposed to go to Beauxbatons but didn’t want after the things that she’d heard about it she wanted to attend Hogwarts since she thought she would like it better there. Worst memory from school: the attack by the Dragon’s when the Great hall was demolished and Adonis was killed. Favorite place in the castle: The common room, the feels most comfortable there and like she can be herself. Favorite place outside the castle: The Lake, she likes to sit and listen to the water lapping against the shore, its relaxing to her. Favorite place in Hogsmeade she hasn’t been yet. Least favorite place in the castle: the towers, they are too high up for her. Least favorite place outside the castle: The Greenhouses since that is where Herbology and the plants are. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade never been Adult Background Still a student. Career Still a student. Memorable Quotes “No it’s French that’s where I’m from France." ~ Constant Companion "She did know better than to put complete trust in someone without fully knowing them." ~Sabotaged "She was becoming more scared by the moment but she tried to be brave." ~MP~So it Begins "She was out from under the table before she even knew what she was doing, pointing her wand at the beast. “Get away from him you big…big…ugly thing,” was out of her mouth before she finally realized what she was doing." ~MP~So it Begins Oh and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask I offered before and that offer still stands. Friends & Relationships Being somewhat aloof making friends isn't so easy for her however she has come to see Whit Chequal as something of a mentor where pranks are concerned. She had also seen Adonis Leva a friend but that friendship was ended before it could really get started sine he was killed int he attack on Hogwarts by the Dragon's. So far she hasn't really made any other friends.